


Your heart is a wild thing

by Faraheim



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: “Remember when we were kids and you fell on the chair my grandma brought from spain?” the pad of his finger touches the raised skin of the scar. That's our history on your body” goosebumps break along Billy’s arms and something inside him wants to choke him or maybe get out. His hands move and then Billy has Steve by the hips. And a growl breaks free. Steve’s eyes are wide and dark. He doesn't smell scared
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Your heart is a wild thing

“I told you the preserve was dangerous!” Steve shouts once they reach his property all the lights are out so his parents must be still unawares of Steve’s midnight stroll. So he continues in a hissing tone “I told you!”   
  
Billy grunts but Steve is pretty sure he’s doing the face. The I’m-mocking-Steve face. Bastard. “You said that about the junkies, not about wolves!” his best friend complaints loudly.   
  
Yeah Steve doesn’t think that was a wolf or whatever. Wolves don’t grow that big or walk on two feet. “Shhh dude we’re almost there. Also I don’t think that was a wolf…” the thing had fucking shining red eyes. That’s not normal.   
  
“You’re right. There’s no wolves in California. Maybe a cougar?” Billy drapes his arm around Steve’s shoulders “thanks for having my back.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Steve pushes back without unlinking from Billy “Maybe then you can stop making fun of me for carrying my bat all the time.”   
  
Billy scoffs “Nah, but seems to me that you owe me an apology.”   
  
Steve tenses “me?!” about to go off. Billy never wants to spend the night at his house so things like meeting in the freaking woods at ass o'clock like some shady dealer are part of the course.   
  
Billy drops his arm and pushes him a step “Yeah, you told me you had something important to tell me!”   
  
And he did! Sort of a big deal but in the end Steve chickened out and said-   
  
“But instead you tell me Nancy freaking Wheeler told you that you suck at kissing.”   
  
Steve is glad it’s dark and their flashlights barely help to light up the way. So Billy can’t see his face. “Yeah and it’s important to me!”   
  
Then Billy says “you can’t see but I’m rolling my eyes at you. Really, really hard.”   
  
Steve considers it for less than half a second before his mouth moves “maybe you can help me.”   
  
Billy stops walking. There’s silence and Steve is about to backtrack and maybe move to Russia “what? How?”   
  
Steve swears mentally “everyone says you are way better than me..” not true “And you have never kissed Nancy.” Billy stays eerily quiet “so maybe you can,” Steve looks down then he continues vaguely “Ummm teach me?”   
  
“Teach you.” Billy repeats without inflection. Like he can’t believe Steve asked this of him. And okay. Even Steve can’t believe he did it.   
  
“Yes?” he stretches the word unsure and anxious “So.” he swallows suddenly very worried when Billy stays silent. Steve can already see his future Billy pulling away spending less time with him because Steve is so weird. So he panics again and backtracks “Maybe not! I-” Steve has fucking gotten all of this wrong. He honestly thought Billy- but of course he wouldn’t. He knows Billy since fourth grade. He has never, never, never-   
  
“Sure.” Billy replies, ice cool.   
  
His head jerks up “What?!” Steve fidgets in place rustling the leaves with his white Nikes.   
  
“I’ll do it. I’ll teach you. What kind of friend lets you suck at kissing anyway.” Billy keeps going.   
  
They don’t bring it up again and Steve tries to clean the wound on Billy’s side but ultimately his friend laughs at his attempts and does it himself. Steve urges him to go to a hospital but knows it’s a lost cause.   
  
-   
  
Billy starts acting weird. And it’s not something he can control.   
  
When he woke up at his house the wound wasn’t there. He considered that maybe last night had been a dream because Steve, Steve asked him to kiss him. Like it was okay. So Billy searches for his white cotton shirt that he discarded under his bed and the blood is there, so is the holes from where the cougar (and he has to believe it was a cougar otherwise he’ll go mad. What else would it be?) bit a chunk out of him.   
  
Then the old lady from across the street starts yelling at her cat and Billy frowns. He can hear it so clear like she’s in his room… But she isn’t. Okay maybe she's angrier today no big deal so he ignores it and gets up to start his day.   
  
When he gets to school it’s worse, he can smell everything and everyone. He gets dizzy with the all pour of sensation coming from his senses but then. A firm hand lands on his shoulder and he smells Steve. And he hears his voice. All the sounds and smells come to a point-   
  
“Billy?” Steve says worried. He smells like his girly hairspray and the aftershave Billy recommended at the start of the school year but underneath. He smells like himself. Warm and uh. Billy swallows. He smells like- he doesn’t know what but he needs more of that “uh Bill? What ah, what’s up with you?” he smells so good.    
  
Hill speaks “Yeah Billy. Are you drunk?” finally appearing in his eyesight “or you finally decided to marry our idiot king?” he laughs but drapes his left arm around Billy making him back off from Steve’s personal space.   
  
“Ha ha. Your jealousy is showing, Hill.” Billy shows him his teeth and Tommy grins. Carol rolls her eyes at their antics.   
  
Billy acknowledges her with a nod “Perkins.”   
  
She narrows her eyes slowly looking at him “Are you okay? You look woozy.” She puts the back of her hand on his forehead. “You’re kinda hot.”   
  
Billy makes a face and shoos her hand away “Don’t you know baby doll? I’m extremely hot.”   
  
“Oh my god!” Carol mutters aggravated and goes to her boyfriend’s side.   
  
Steve chuckles and Billy feels it in his spine. His neck goes hot.   
  
Always the peace maker (between them anyway) Steve pulls on one of Billy’s curls and when he has Billy’s eyes on him, with a pointed look mouths, behave.

Billy's eyes drop to Steve's mouth and it's like slow motion. He wants to bite him all over.   
  
-   
  
When Steve makes his way to chemistry Billy intercepts him, grabs his hand and steers him to the bathroom.

"Bills? What's up" Billy drags him inside a stall.

"I have something to show you" he says blank faced after checking it was cleared out of anyone.

"Billy," he sighs "I told you not to go out with Kate. If you got a rash-"

Billy laughs "I wish." He crouds Steve in and has his shirt rucked up and Steve’s mouth is open when he finally tears his eyes from the expanse of tan skin 

“uuuuuhhhh where is the bite?” he places his hand where he tried to clean the wound hours ago.   
  
Billy hisses mockingly “I left it at home Harrington" then he whisper yells because he's full of drama "I DON’T KNOW!!”   
  
Steve flinches “okay, okay. There must be an explanation for this. Like…. Yeah I got nothing.”   
  
Billy’s nose flares but he doesn’t have an answer either.   
  
Steve bites his lip and then touches the place where the wound should be. Billy’s muscles contract “maybe we should talk-”   
  
“If you didn’t notice genius. We’re already talking” Billy says exasperated.   
  
Steve makes a face “maybe we should consider that what we saw wasn’t an animal.” Steve moves his hand away and Billy misses the feeling on his skin immediately. “Dustin says-”   
  
“You TOLD HIM?” Billy lets go of his shirt and advances on Steve caging him to the stall door.   
  
Steve continues not cowered “Told is a strong word. I might have lightly implied what might have occurred.” he waits a bit and adds like a dork “Perhaps”   
  
Billy crosses his arms “and?”   
  
“This is going to sound. Not the best, but! You are alive and that’s what counts. Yes?”   
  
Billy breathes through his nose “Steve.”   
  
“You’re totally a werewolf Billy.” they stand in silence Billy lets out a laugh but Steve stays silent. Billy stops “You’re serious.”   
  
“Did you notice something different today? Something off?”   
  
Billy thinks back to this morning with the cat lady and stays quiet for a while. He sets his face, mouth a thin line. “No.”

"Okay, yeah that's crazy. Who would believe a werewolf took a chunk out of you and today nada!" Billy doesn't respond.   
“Really? You didn’t notice anything weird?” Steve turns his head a bit and his neck is bared.   
  
Billy grunts at the influx of  _ something _ that fills him to the brim, blood rushing through his veins, gums aching and he stills like he’s trying to hold off he can hear Steve's pulse. His hand raises and then his whole body moves. He holds Steve and smells the skin of his neck like a man starved. His voice breathy “Fuck, what’s that smell?”   
  
Steve goes red. “Yeah- you were totally smelling me all day like a dog and you never do that!” Billy backs off.   
  
“Oh yeah, uh I never do… That.” he turns red too maybe because Steve just called him a dog. Is that insensitive or whatever? He’ll have to ask Dustin. Then Billy fesses up quickly “I did notice something that might be off.” he finally proceeds to tell Steve about his morning.   
  
Steve hits him on the arm “dude! That’s totally paramond to the investigation!”   
  
Billy smiles “paramount-”   
  
“That’s what I said!”   
  
“Uh huh. You are hanging out with Henderson way too much.”

\---

After his last class Billy goes in search of Steve again. And explains that smelling him really calmed him down. 

Flushed to the neck Billy admitted if a bit closed off that his hearing and smell weren't as out of control with Steve.

Seconds into the smelling thing, the situation turns really awkward so Steve clears his throat “so… When do you wanna-” Billy stops nosing his neck, gives him a  _ look _ . One corner of his mouth lifting amused at Steve. “I think this is a good time. For the lessons” he adds nervous.

“Oh it's lessons now?" Billy grins "Ok, so how far are you goin’ with Wheeler"

Steve stills and looks everywhere but Billy’s eyes “all the way. I wanna know everything so-”

Billy’s voice sounds annoyed “everything?”

Steve finally looks at him. “Yes, everything.” resolute, if he gets to kiss Billy he wants it all.

Billy’s throat works. “Okay. Everything.” those blue eyes pierce him. And then Billy moves his hands to Steve's waist. “You gotta work her up. Just a bit” his eyes never leaving Steve’s. His face moves closer.

He's so close Steve can smell him and as soon as that comes to the forefront he remembers that Billy can smell him all the time. Does he know? Billy’s eyes flash but instead of making Steve scared he's thankful that the thing out there didn't kill him.

Billy presses his lips against Steve's and sure he lied about the kissing thing but suddenly he forgets how to move his mouth and he feels heat surge in mortification. What if he really sucks at kissing and everyone has been lying to him. 

Billy nips his bottom lip and Steve automatically responds by licking his way inside Billy's hot mouth. He forgets everything but the way their mouths fit together. His heart beats like a drum and he wants his hands touching Billy. Heat crawls down his spine and Billy really kisses like a pro because he makes Steve release a desperate sound. He feels breathless and his hands grip Billy's waist finally.

"Fuck Steve." Billy says in a groan and then he's pressing him against the door. Steve is so okay with this. 

“Wait.” Steve says breaking the spell “what are we gonna do about the thing. The other wolf?”

Billy moans in despair. “I forgot about that!”

\--

It's the night of the full moon and they are back at Steve’s pool house. Billy brought chains and shackles that Steve doesn't know where one would even get.

“I think we should tell Dustin.”

“What’s he gonna do? Beat me up?” Billy slurs around his fangs.

“Um find answers?”

“I know how to use the library too. Doofus what else is he gonna do? Annoy the books?”

Steve forgot about that. “Yeah okay. Fair.”

“Just chain me up pretty boy”

“This looks like a bad porno”

“Yeah" Billy scoffs "If  _ I'm _ in it. It's not a bad one.”

“ _ Especially _ if you are in it.” Steve corrects him.

They start laughing and Billy’s fangs disappear

“How do you do that?”

“do what?”

"Make you fangs go away? AND your eyebrows”

“WHAT” Billy rattles the chains and touches his face but the eyebrows are there. So he exhales. “Don't scare me like that.”

“You had no eyebrows for a full ten minutes.” Steve raises his hand. With his pointer finger he traces the shape of Billy’s dark eyebrow. “I really like your eyebrows.” and his voice is light a smile barely noticeable on his lips. Steve’s finger on his brow makes him calmer and the pull from the moon becomes weaker. 

They don't know much about this. And the few results the search engine spat out consisted of bad Twilight fanfiction and something called Sterek that Billy is NOT going to touch with a ten foot pole, whatever a Stiles is shall remain unknown. There's already too much space occupied in his brain from when Max was obsessed with twilight. And his Henderson quota has been filled for this month. He can only stand so much nerd yapping.

Steve's finger calms him.

Steve’s eyes crinkle when he switches attention to his right eyebrow “Remember when we were kids and you fell on the chair my grandma brought from spain?” the pad of his finger touches the raised skin of the scar. That's our history on your body” goosebumps break along Billy’s arms and something inside him wants to choke him or maybe get out. His hands move and then Billy has Steve by the hips. And a growl breaks free. Steve’s eyes are wide and dark. He doesn't smell scared.

“You pushed me!” Billy says voice animalistic.

Steve smiles wide “that's right! I forgot about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of this or nah?
> 
> Follow me at matchstickwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Or check my other harringrove fics


End file.
